Sotha Sil (Lore)
|Verbindungen = Tribunal }} Sotha Sil, auch SehtDie 36 Lehren: Lektion 1, SEHTI, Si und Vater der MysterienDie Wahrheit in Sequenz: Band 2Die Wahrheit in Sequenz: Band 2 genannt, ist ein dunmerischer Gott und Mitglied des Tribunals. Er ist die Erwartung AzurasDie Abbilder und agiert von der Stadt der Uhrwerke aus.Über die Stadt der Uhrwerke Geschichte Frühe Jahre Er wurde zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in der Ersten Ära als Chimer in das Haus Sotha auf Morrowind hineingeboren.Dialog mit Tholer Saryoni Des Weiteren sind nur zwei Gleichnisse bekannt: Im ersten bewirft der junge Sotha Sil zu seiner Belustigung Skribs mit Steinen, bis einer erschlagen wird und ihn um Verschonung anfleht. So lernt der junge Sotha, dass Freude anderen Leid bereiteen kann.Almalexias Erzählungen Im zweiten Gleichnis versucht Sotha Sil die Sterne am Himmel zu zählen und zu benennen, bis er ungewollt einschläft. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht er ohne Sternenhimmel, und erkennt erschreckt, dass kein Werk ewig hält.Abendfabeln der gesegneten Almalexia In Vivecs 36 Lehren, die sein Leben in poetischer und mystifizierter Form erzählen, wurde seine Mutter von Almalexia erwählt, woraufhin sie einige Monate später Sotha Sils Samen empfing. Berater Später war er ein vertrauter Berater Almalexias und Nerevar Indorils, denen er mit seinem Wissen über Technologie und Magie zur Seite stand. Als Nerevar mit Vehk zurückkehrte, empfing er ihn gemeinsam mit Ayem.36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Acht Schlacht am Roten Berg 250px|thumb|Der [[Roter Berg|Rote Berg.]] Er und Ayem zweifelten am Frieden, der zwischen den Dwemern und den Velothi herrschte, da sie glaubten, er könne bald brüchig werden. Als Voryn Dagoth den Beweis erbrachte, dass Kagrenac mit dem Herz von Lorkhan experimentierte und einen Gott bauen wollten, bestätigten sich ihre Vermutungen und die Elfen zogen gegeneinander in den Krieg. Die folgenden religiösen Streitigkeiten resultierten in der Schlacht am Roten Berg, die zum Verschwinden der Dwemer, der Abtrünnigkeit Voryns und dem Ableben Nerevars führte.Die Schlacht am Roten Berg Möglicherweise verschwor Sotha Sil sich mit Almalexia und Vivec, um Nerevar zu ermorden und ihre Pläne ungestört aufnehmen zu können.Vivec und MephalaÜbler Mord Apotheose Auf den Wunsch Nerevars hin wurden die Artefakte, mit denen die Dwemer an dem Herzen experimentierten, nicht verwendet, aber das Tribunal, welches nun den neuen Großen Rat leitete, ließ Sotha die Instrumente Seelenklinge, Seelendonner und Seelenschutz untersuchen. Er verstand, wie die Artefakte funktionierten, und einige Jahre später begab sich das Tribunal trotz Nerevars und Azuras Befehlen zum Herzen des Verschwundenen Gottes. Sie wandten die Geräte der Dwemer an, um sich selbst zu den neuen Göttern Morrowinds aufzuschwingen.Der Krieg des Ersten Rates 250px|left|thumb|Abbildung des [[Tribunals.]] Azura nannte diese Apotheose Gotteslästerung und prophezeite das Kommen eines Nerevarine, der den Frevel und ihren verstorbenen Propheten rächen sollte. Sotha stellte sich ihr entgegen und erklärte ALMSIVI für stärker und besser als die alten Götter Azura, Boethiah und Mephala. Daraufhin verfluchte die Fürstin der Morgen- und Abenddämmerung die Chimer und machte sie zu dem dunkelhäutigen und glutäugigen Volk, das von nun als Dunmer bekannt war. Sie machte das Tribunal für diese Strafe verantwortlich, bevor sie verschwand. Sotha Sil sprach aber zu seinem verwandelten Volk und machte den Dunmer wieder Mut: Zusammen errichtete das Tribunal nun die Geisterpforte um Dagoth Ur und seine Diener beim Roten Berg gefangen zu halten und den Rest Morrowinds zu schützen. Achtzigjähriger Krieg Im Jahr 1Ä 2840 brach der Achtzigjährige Krieg zwischen Morrowind und dem Zweiten Kaiserreich aus, welcher 80 Jahre lang andauerte, und schließlich durch das diplomatische Können ALMSIVIs aufgelöst wurde.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind 1Ä 2920 Während des Jahres 1Ä 2920 lehrte Seht auf Artaeum, der Insel der Psijik, als ein Mitglied der Gruppierung Magie.2920, Regenhand, Band IV Im selben Jahr traf er sich mit den Daedrafürsten Azura, Boethiah, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal und Sheogorath und handelte das Abkommen von Kalthafen aus. Dieses verbot den Prinzen Oblivions, in voller Macht auf Nirn zu erscheinen. Was der Uhrwerkgott ihnen im Gegenzug anbot, ist der Öffentlichkeit nicht bekannt. Der Grund für dieses Abkommen war die Zerstörung des Dorfes Gilverdals, welches wohl von einem der Prinzen angegriffen wurde.Das Abkommen von Kalthafen Im Monat Sonnenuntergang brach Mehrunes Dagon das Abkommen und erschien in Almalexias Stadt, Gramfeste. Er verwüstete die Hauptstadt der Provinz, bis Ayem und Seht sich ihm entgegenstellten und im Kampf bezwangen.2920, Sonnenuntergang, Band XI Zweite Ära Während der Zweiten Akaviri-Invasion half das Tribunal bei der Abwehr der akavirischen Streitkräfte und verbündete sich zum ersten Mal mit den Nord und Argoniern. 300px|thumb|Der [[Allianzkrieg.]] Einige Jahre später begann der Allianzkrieg, in dem das Tribunal zu den Anführern des Ebenherz-Pakts zählte, dem Morrowind während des Interregnums beigetreten war. Sotha reiste in dieser Zeit aber viel umher, ohne, dass jemand wusste wo er sich aufhielt.Dialog mit Vivec Um mit seinen Anhängern in Kontakt zu bleiben, schickte er ihnen den Diener von Sotha Sil, eine Projektion seines Wissens.Dialog mit dem Diener von Sotha Sil Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Sunna’rah, ein Artefakt Sils gestohlen, mit dem die göttliche Energie der Tribunalmitglieder entzogen und manipuliert werden konnte. Der Stab wurde benutzt um Vivec zu schwächen, während der Träger, Conoon Chodala, stärker wurde und sich als Nerevarine sah, der die Häuser und das Tribunal stürzen würde. Mithilfe von Sothas ehemaligem Gehilfen Barilzar konnte der Entseelte den Aschländer stoppen und den intrigierenden Daedra hinter den Ereignissen aufdecken. Dieser war Clavicus Vile, der mit seinem daedrischen Bruchstück Barbas den Kriegerpoeten ausgetrickst hatte. Barbas versteckte sich, nachdem er Vivec weitere Macht entzog, mit Sunna’rah in der Stadt der Uhrwerke, bis der Entseelte ihn bezwang und Vehks Kraft wiederherstellte.Vivecs Quests in Untergang Als das Tribunal im Jahr 3Ä 417 ihr Ritual am Herzen Lorkhans wiederholen wollte, welches ihre Kräfte stabilisierte, wurden sie von Dagoth Ur in eine Falle gelockt. Er stahl Seelenklinge und Seelendonner und das Tribunal musste ohne aufgeladene Kräfte entkommen, weshalb es nicht mehr in der Lage war, ihre Göttlichkeit auf dem üblichen Niveau zu halten.Plan zum Sieg über Dagoth Ur 150px|left|thumb|Das [[Lorkhans Herz|Herz von Lorkhan.]] In den folgenden Jahren wurden ALMSIVI immer schwächer, bis der Nerevarine auftauchte und die Prophezeiung erfüllte. Er tötete den Teufel Morrowinds und ließ das Herz verschwinden, was die Verbindung der drei Gottkönigen zum Herzen komplett abschnitt.Hauptquests von Sotha Sil hielt sich in seinen letzten Jahren größtenteils in der Stadt der Uhrwerke auf, isoliert vom Rest der Welt und meist sogar den anderen des Tribunals. Kurze Zeit nachdem der Nerevarine auf Almalexia traf, suchte die nun wahnsinnige gewordene Herrin Gramfestes Sotha Sil in der Werkstatt seiner Stadt auf. Sie tötete den Uhrwerkgott, den sie vorher als in den Wahn getrieben zu diffamieren versuchte, wurde aber kurz darauf vom Nerevarine erschlagen. Beschreibung Allgemein Er ist einer der größten Magier und Wissenschaftler aller Zeiten gewesen, seine Technologie war auf einer Stufe mit der der Dwemer und übertraf diese oft. Wie die Tiefelfen erschuf er Animunculi und verwandte Dampfenergie, allerdings erfand er die Zahnräder und andere Maschinerien. Aussehen 250px|thumb|Eine Statue Sotha Sils in der [[Stadt der Uhrwerke (Clockwork City)|Stadt der Uhrwerke.]] Sotha war das einzige Mitglied des Tribunals, das eine vollständige Dunmerfärbung hat, womit die Mitglieder Dunmer, Chimer und halb-halb vertraten. Sein rechter Arm, Kopf und Teile seines Oberkörpers waren am Ende seines Lebens noch Fleisch und Blut, während der Rest durch mechanische Prothesen ersetzt wurde. Eine Statue aus der ersten oder zweiten Ära stellt ihn mit einem vollkommen intakten Körper dar, bis auf den linken Arm, welcher bereits ersetzt wurde. Er trug meist Masken in der gleichen goldenen Farbe wie seine Prothesen und einen Mantel.2920, Letzte Saat, Band VIII Persönlichkeit Seht war sehr auf die Erlangung von Wissen und das Erschaffen von Dingen fokussiert, was ihn für lange Zeit beschäftigen konnte. Er experimentierte und kreierte, weil er es liebte, und ließ sich dabei nicht von Traditionen und Regeln zurückhalten.Sotha Sils letzte Worte Er hielt sich meistens aus den Geschehnissen Tamriels heraus und blieb für sich, sprach aber auf und schritt ein, wenn er es für wichtig hielt. Um seine Schüler und Anhänger kümmerte er sich jedoch und verstand ihre Kapazitäten gut genug, um ihnen nie zu viel aufzubürden.Dialog mit Almalexia. Ideologie In Sehts Augen ist Mundus imperfekt, da zu viele verschiedene Persönlichkeiten bei der Erschaffung mitwirkten. Er konnte das Unperfekte nicht ausstehen und plante, mit seiner Stadt der Uhrwerke eine perfektionierte Kopie Nirns zu bauen.Die Wahrheit in Sequenz: Band 1 Um wieder ein Ganzes zu werden, so wie der Amarant Anus es seiner Meinung nach sein sollte, sollen alle das selbe Ziel anstreben, padomaisches Chaos wäre eine Illusion, ebenso der freie Wille, da alle schließlich doch die große Perfektion anstreben. 200px|left|thumb|Die [[Stadt der Uhrwerke.]] Das Reich des Vergessens würde in seinem vollendeten Nirn, womöglich ein neuer oder gemantelter Amarant, genannt Anuvanna’si, nicht mehr existieren, da es Chaos in den Lücken des Mundus ist.Die Wahrheit in Sequenz: Band 3 Die größten Gefahren für Anuvanna’si sollen ungeteilte Entscheidungen und das Numidium sein. Erstere würden die Vervollkommnung verhindern, während der Messingturm Vollendetes auslöschen kann.Die Wahrheit in Sequenz: Band 5 Die Stärke Anuvanna’sis wäre die absolute Einheit aller und deindividuualisierung des Einzelnen. Trivia *Er kämpfte zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt zusammen mit Fa-Nuit-Hen und dem Baron, der sich bewegt wie ein Sommerblitz gegen die Bohrer von Innen und die Scharnierten.Ein Erinnerungsbuch, Teil 2 *Der Hüter Boldekh nennt ihn einen Gott der Natur, als er sich in der Stadt der Uhrwerke befindet.Naryus Tagebuch en:Sotha Sil es:Sotha Sil fr:Sotha Sil (Lore) it:Sotha Sil pl:Sotha Sil (postać) ru:Сота Сил (персонаж) Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Lore: Personen Kategorie:Lore: Personen: Männlich Kategorie:Lore: Chimer Kategorie:Lore: Dunmer Kategorie:Lore: Mitglieder: Psijik-Orden Kategorie:Lore: Unvollständig